Nine Months in Hell
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Goku is in a polyamorous relationship with Vegeta and Bulma. He knew from the very beginning it wouldn't be a peaceful coexistence but he certainly wasn't ready to deal with the horrors of a pregnancy—let alone two at once.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks to puppykakarot for putting up with my absolutely trash headcanons and for beta reading for me!

 **Nine Months in Hell**

Bulma tapped her manicured fingers on the bathroom sink. Her very blue eyes were glued to the pregnancy test and the more she looked at it, the more her brow furrowed in something between surprise and concern. She wasn't unprepared for maternity—Bulma was probably the most prepared human being no matter at what circumstance. Her true concern lay on the two Saiyans that, at that very moment, were fervently arguing about a blanket they were supposed be sharing. How they had both handled parenthood in the past was beyond her. She tossed the test into the small garbage can beside the toilet and sighed as the argument outside the bathroom seemed to have reached its peak. She noisily threw open the door and stood at the doorway, hands firmly placed on her hips as she glowered at the two suddenly quiet Saiyans.

"What is your problem?" She asked while rubbing her tired eyes. A quick look at the bedside clock showed her it was almost three in the morning.

"Kakarot is my problem." Vegeta snapped back and yanked the blanket so hard that Kakarot almost flew out of the bed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Goku asked, deliberately ignoring the woman's question and shooting an annoyed look at Vegeta.

"It didn't seem a good idea to join you both as you're trying to kill each other." She chuckled at their resigned faces, apparently unable argue. "Also, there's something you need to know." She went on and let her arms fall to her sides, hesitantly stepping towards the bed until she was seated on the edge of the mattress.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Vegeta quirked a brow curiously.

"You were not sleeping anyway. Now shut up for a minute and listen. It's serious."

Goku tilted his head and sat cross-legged, an unusual look of concern in his face.

"I'm pregnant."

Vegeta arched his eyebrows and instinctively glanced back to Kakarot—who suddenly had his typical clueless expression back, as if Bulma had just presented him the most complex equation that she had been working on her lab. He rolled his eyes and turned back to face the woman again.

"Are you sure?" The older Saiyan asked dumbly, certain that Bulma wouldn't say something like that unless she was a hundred percent sure about it.

She just nodded in response, blue eyes alternating between the two Saiyans. Goku raised his hand and predictably scratched the back of his head.

"I kinda thought you were trying to get pregnant." He finally said after a moment of contemplation. "I mean, it's been months since we've been fucking without any protection, right?"

Vegeta snickered—a common reaction from him everytime he heard an obscene word coming out of Kakarot's lips. That was certainly an outcome of the huge amount of time he had been spending with himself and Bulma.

Bulma considered the statement for a moment and shrugged. It wasn't like Goku was wrong anyway. They weren't _exactly_ concerned about it, even though none of them had brought the subject up—and the three of them knew that getting pregnant was a very real possibility.

Vegeta's dark eyes were glued to the blue-haired woman. When she was pregnant with Trunks he didn't really care about it. In fact, he barely noticed the side effects of her condition or the development of her pregnancy—he was too busy obsessing over Kakarot. He had never seen her throwing up, didn't notice when her belly started to grow or her insane mood swings. He also didn't care much when the boy was born. Now it seemed stupid that, even though he didn't truly care for Bulma at that time, he didn't care about his own heir either. His eyes glinted with something Bulma didn't fully understand but that made a warm feeling spread across her chest—and the sensation was amplified when Vegeta suddenly leaned in to kiss her on the mouth.

She was not entirely sure what had triggered that unusual reaction, but that didn't make the experience any less pleasant. She willingly parted her lips to give him access to her mouth and Vegeta slipped his tongue inside, coaxing a relaxed sigh from her. It didn't take any longer until a hoarse moan followed hers and the kiss was broken when they both looked at the man sitting beside them.

"You can join us, you know." Bulma snickered and reached out for Goku, cupping his neck with soft hands and pulling him closer.

Goku didn't hesitate and within seconds his tongue was slipping between the other two, immediately welcomed by his waiting lovers. They kissed sloppily, their heads tilting until they finally found the perfect fit. Their tongues slid together outside their mouths until Vegeta broke their kiss when a strong hand pressed down on his thigh. It wasn't necessary to look down to recognize the heavy, rough touch as Goku groped his firm flesh, eliciting a purr from the older Saiyan.

Bulma pulled back when Vegeta's head turned to face Goku. They exchanged a knowing look before big hands grabbed Vegeta's chin and he crushed their lips together in a rough kiss. Bulma watched them with fascinated eyes, a smirk curling up her pink lips as the two men devoured each other's mouths and moaned together when they both grabbed the other's cock at the exactly same time.

"He's hard already." Vegeta teased as if he was in a different condition.

The older Saiyan reached for Bulma's delicate wrist and brought her hand between Kakarot's legs, showing her with a touch that his words were true. She smiled and promptly accepted the suggestion, rubbing the impressive bulge hidden under the man's clothes.

Vegeta peered down to watch as she worked on Kakarot's hard cock—and soon enough she was freeing him from his pants to stroke the hard flesh.

"Don't be so eager." Vegeta smirked when a few droplets immediately came out from Goku's tip. "I think there's someone here who deserves to be pleased today."

Goku and Vegeta exchanged a mischievous look before turning to Bulma. A shiver ran down her spine and she gasped in surprise when Goku pushed her back into the mattress and leaned in to plunder her sweet mouth. Vegeta groaned as Bulma clung to the Saiyan's shoulders and parted her legs to welcome him. They both were completely aware of Goku's intentions as soon as he fumbled with her night-robe. Vegeta finally moved and it took a moment for the woman to realize he had sat behind her, resting his back on the headboard and opening his legs, letting her rest her head on his lap. She shifted comfortably and looked up to face the Saiyan, lifting her arms and silently asking him to finish Goku's task. Vegeta smirked and reached for Goku's spikes, roughly pulling him away from Bulma's neck where his face was currently buried in. The man whined in protest but smiled as he watched his prince slowly pulling the silky fabric along Bulma's slim body until she was completely naked. The piece of cloth was carelessly tossed onto the floor.

"No panties again?" Vegeta asked when she parted her legs and hooked one of them in Goku's waist, pulling him closer again. She only snickered in response. "I think she wants you to lick her pussy, Kakarot."

"Do you think so?" Goku's eyes roamed over her body and Bulma smirked when his look settled between her legs.

She didn't even try to deny it. On the contrary, she reached between her legs to open and expose herself to Goku's lustful eyes. The Saiyan licked his swollen lips as his eyes devoured Bulma, already so wet even though they hadn't touched her yet—she was all pink and swollen and Goku's mouth watered at the sight. After a brief moment of silent appreciation he finally leaned down, shifting on the mattress until his head was buried into her groin. His hot breath tickled her skin and she retracted her hand to give him space to work on her—something that Goku had become very good at after taking some lessons from Vegeta. She laughed to herself at the thought. But the laugh died when Goku's soft tongue pressed against wet skin, gently running across her.

Heavy hands fisted into his hair and Goku smiled when Vegeta gently pressed him down, encouraging him to keep going as Bulma's soft moans filled their ears. Goku didn't need any further encouragement and plunged his tongue into her, moaning when her wetness immediately soaked his mouth and chin.

"Is he good at it?" Vegeta sniggered and Bulma looked up at him again, biting her lips as she wantonly rolled her hips.

Goku smiled around her and reached down for his own pants, awkwardly finishing what Bulma had started. He slid the fabric of his pants down, freeing his ass and thighs until he could kick it down the rest of the way. He knew his ass was fully exposed to Vegeta's eyes now and he could almost feel his look burning his skin.

"Gods, Kakarot. I really want to eat your ass." He moaned when Goku rocked his hips in response, clearly trying to rub his dick against the mattress. "But you look gorgeous when you eat her out like that."

Goku skilled tongue flicked back and forth across her clit and Bulma graciously arched her back up off the bed. Both Saiyans knew she wouldn't last long—Vegeta couldn't blame her; Kakarot usually finished him off in a matter of minutes if he wanted too. And right now he seemed fully invested on making Bulma orgasm with his mouth.

Vegeta kept stroking Kakarot's spikes as his free hand flew to cover one of Bulma's breasts. Calloused fingers gently squeezed her before pinching at her nipple and it was enough to undo her. She cried out Goku's name as he devoured her and Vegeta relished the delicious sight before his eyes—Kakarot really enjoyed what he was doing. The proof was his smug smile when he finally pulled back, whipping her juices off his chin with the back of his hand. His eyes settled on Vegeta and the older Saiyan licked his lips. Goku promptly understood the plea behind the gesture and quickly crawled over Bulma's body until his face was inches away from Vegeta's—who grabbed his chin and crushed their lips together. Vegeta moaned at Bulma's taste on his mouth.

Bulma slip her eyes close and relished on the wet sound of her lovers's greedy kiss. Still lying on Vegeta's lap, she felt his hard cock pressing on the back of her head and laughed to herself. Her eyes roamed over the naked body hovering over her. Goku's body was flawless. She reached down and curled her fingers around his dripping cock—smiling when she heard him breaking the kiss to moan into Vegeta's mouth. Goku immediately bucked into her hands and Vegeta possessively assaulted his lips again, eagerly swallowing away his delicious moans.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably under Bulma, his confined cock finally demanding some attention. Taking pity on him, the woman gently palmed Goku's chest to push him away until she earned room enough to roll onto her stomach. She faced the tent bulging between Vegeta's legs and teasingly played with his waistband until he wantonly bucked his hips up into her hand. She easily pushed his pants down, his rock hard cock accidentally bumping into her parted lips as soon as it was freed. She laughed and grabbed at its base to steady it and gently flicked her tongue across his leaking slit.

Aware of Goku's eyes watching their every move, she bucked her hips back in a silent offer—which Goku promptly accepted. He crawled her body again, using his knees to nudge her legs open and pressed his hips to her plump ass. She moaned around Vegeta's dick when the other man's shaft slid easily between her cheeks. Goku's cock quickly found her wet entrance and he pressed forward into her tight body.

"Fuck." Vegeta drew in a sharp breath, taking in the sight of Goku slipping into her until his hips met her backside.

"Yeah, fuck." Goku snickered and looked up to the other Saiyan as he gently started to rock his hips. He delved smoothly into Bulma's wet heat—but his eyes devoured Vegeta as Bulma finally swallowed his cock whole. Goku propped his hands on the mattress to keep his balance, each one at one side of Bulma's body and leaned forward to press his lips to Vegeta's.

They gradually fell into a rhythm, Goku thrusting into her with crescent urgency as she eagerly bobbed up and down Vegeta's hard flesh. Their bodies fit perfectly, moving in synch as they pleased one another.

"She feels _so_ good." Goku breathed against Vegeta's mouth, lapping his tongue at his lower lip and pressing hard kisses along his strong jawline. The prince cocked his head back as Goku worked on his exposed throat, open-mouthed kisses leaving a patch of saliva along his skin.

They panted and devoured each other's mouths between the moans spilling out from their lips. Bulma slurped around Vegeta's spongy head and sucked hard—Vegeta thrusted into her mouth one last time and stars popped before his eyes as he exploded on her mouth, thick cum pouring down her throat until he was utterly spent. Goku's wide eyes watched closely as the prince worked through his orgasm, whimpering as wave after wave of pleasure shot through his system. Kakarot quickly followed him when Bulma clamped down on his cock and he came with a strangled cry, immediately collapsing on top of her.

Soft pants filled the air as they came down from their orgasm induced high, neither of them willing to move. Goku was the first to recover and gently withdrew Bulma's slick body and she moaned as his fluids leaked out of her. He fell to her side and stared at the ceiling with a content smirk tugging at his lips. Bulma rolled onto her back again and rested her head on Vegeta's lap, sighing when strong fingers combed her messy blue spikes of hair. She turned her head to face the Saiyan spread on the mattress beside her.

"Will sex still be _this_ good after the baby is born?"

Both Saiyans laughed. "I'm not sure." Vegeta's voice was still hoarse but undeniably satisfied.

"So we better enjoy while we can." Goku finished for him and reached out for Bulma's lips, kissing her softly. He shifted closer until his head also rested on Vegeta's lap and the prince willingly spread his legs to welcome his lovers—his hand rushing into Goku's disheveled spikes too.

They lay on a mess of limbs, each one lost on their own thoughts. Goku predictably fell asleep within blanket remained on the floor for the rest of the night, completely forgotten as the three of them drifted off into a peaceful and restful sleep—a luxury they probably wouldn't have over the coming months.

 _XXXX_

The first beams of sunlight shot through a small crack in the curtains, casting flickers of light on the walls and ceiling. Vegeta had waken up at the crack of dawn and, unable to fall back asleep again, had been staring at the patches of light that have slowly crept their way across the room. Although his eyes were glued to the ceiling, they had a faraway look as his mind wandered back to last night's events. A low grunt interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to face the two limp bodies resting beside him. Kakarot had his arm protectively wrapped around Bulma's waist. She seemed totally relaxed in his arms, her head resting on the man's shoulder and the rush of air from his breathing rustling her blue hair. Vegeta wasn't one to cuddle, he had made it very clear since the beginning—and although both Bulma and Kakarot were emotionally independent people, they usually got all tangled in each other during their sleep. They shifted to a more comfortable position, the mattress tilting under their weight and accidentally drawing the prince closer. Goku turned his head towards his prince's direction and Vegeta would have chuckled if not for the pang of guilt squeezing his chest—an earth-born feeling that made his very skin crawl. The thoughts that had kept him awake all morning lay on the sleeping figure he shared his bed with.

Kakarot had been a father before. Although not the most dedicated one, he still had enjoyed great part of the perks of parenthood—whatever they were— and had the chance to see his children growing up. The prince knew that wasn't entirely true, since the clown had spent most of his youngest son's childhood in the otherworld. Still, he had been a devoted father, who one way or another, had always been there for his sons. Vegeta, on the other hand, had spent his entire son's life absent, ironically too busy thinking about Kakarot to care about anything else. Wasn't it fair then, that the baby Bulma was carrying should be _his?_

Again, the same guilt he had been feeling since that thought sneaked into his mind washed over him. Vegeta wasn't a jealous person, neither were Goku and Bulma, and that was perhaps the main reason why their arrangement worked so well. So why, for the love of God, was he feeling that way? Why the idea of Goku and Bulma having a child bothered him so much if until recently he didn't care even about his living son?

"This is ridiculous." He pulled his hands through spikes of hair and closed his eyes again.

His exasperation reach the peak when he realized that _if_ the kid was his, he wouldn't think about them like that—no matter who the biological father was, Vegeta would genuinely see them as Kakarot's child anyway. So _why_ even bother? Since when had he started to feel such human emotions? How on earth could they even handle such a wide range of feelings without exploding?

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and turned his back on his sleeping lovers. With a last sigh of resignation he stood and strode his way to the bathroom. Maybe he would feel better after his daily morning training.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to puppykakarot for being my inspiration and beta-reading for me. You're the best, babe.

 **Summary:** Goku and Vegeta try to sort out their feelings about Bulma's pregnancy, but there's something wrong with the unstable prince; who's not only acting weirder than ever, but is also suddenly inexplicably uneasy around Goku.

* * *

"So," Bulma started with a still drowsy voice, leaning against the granite countertop on their private kitchen in the second floor. "Do you have any suggestions for names?"

"Huh?" Goku lifted his eyes up from his breakfast to blink at the woman.

"The baby!" She chuckled at the Saiyan's clueless expression.

Oh." He munched down on his pancakes and tilted his head in thought. "We need to know if it's a boy or a girl first, right?"

"Since when can you tell the difference?" Bulma mocked and turned back to the counter, pouring some hot coffee into a Saiyan-sized mug. The woman had a serious addiction to the drink, something that Goku just couldn't understand for the life of him. Coffee was bitter no matter how much sugar you put in it. Yet he liked the smell of it a lot, so he didn't truly mind when Bulma pulled a chair to sit beside him and placed the mug between them.

"And when will we know it?"

Two pair of eyes turned to the source of the voice. Vegeta stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He was the only one who didn't look like he had just woken up—already dressed in his usual blue training suit; except for his gloves, and hair as lined as a Saiyan's hair could be. Very different from Goku and Bulma's still sleepy figures.

"She's been pregnant for three weeks, give or take." Goku started as the other Saiyan joined them across the table. "So we'll probably know in two months or something, right?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at Goku's unexpected knowledge on the subject.

"What? I've been a father before, I'm not completely clueless, ya know!"

"Me too, but I have no idea about the mechanics of human's pregnancy." Vegeta retorted with a scowl.

"That's because you were too busy being an asshole to actually care about your own son." Bulma stepped in, her voice soft despite of her harsh words.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was no way for him to argue with that—as usual, Bulma was completely right. But damn, did she need to talk like that? Then again, she probably had no idea that those words would affect the Saiyan Prince in any way. And they probably wouldn't have, if there wasn't the prospect of a new baby coming soon.

He noticed a pair of knowing blue eyes fixed on him. Vegeta peered at her for a split second, and comprehension spread on Bulma's face when their eyes made contact. He averted his eyes swiftly and crossed his arms defensively across his chest. Goku continued to happily devour his breakfast, clueless to the awful nonverbal chatting going on around the table.

"Goku's right. Give it a few months first." She said after a moment, eyes still poking holes through Vegeta. Then, those same eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "Would you rather a boy or a girl, though?" She asked at neither of them in particular.

"I would say...a girl." Goku shrugged, finally resting his fork on his empty plate. "We all have sons already, right? And it would be great for Pan to have a friend!"

Bulma's eyes sparkled over the rim of her mug. She sipped her coffee and laid the mug on the table again. "You're right, I hadn't thought of that! And there's Marron too, they could do each other company. It would be wonderful!" She added dreamly.

Vegeta's eyes roamed over the blue-haired woman. There was something slightly different about her, though he couldn't put his finger on what was it exactly. Something about the way she moved and talked. A different kind of blue sparkle in her eyes. She looked like the same old Bulma but full of new life and energy. It was almost nauseating. Was it some kind of weird side effect of pregnancy? And if so, how could it have passed unnoticed by him when she was pregnant with Trunks? Bulma's words came back to him and he flinched.

' _Wow, I_ really _didn't care at all.'_

"What do you think, Vegeta?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the conversation again. Blinking, he stared at the woman only to find those same keen pair of blue eyes staring expectantly over at him. Why was she looking at him like that? Like she could see something no one else could? He averted his eyes to their other company and almost chuckled to himself. Kakarot's eyes were the exact opposite of Bulma's: completely oblivious and innocent.

"What? I wasn't listening." He grunted, now running away from Goku's suddenly curious gaze.

"I asked what would you think of having a girl. Can you imagine it? A little princess!"

There was it again. That same lilting tone in her voice, now so vibrant and cheerful it could have rivaled Kakarot's. He dragged his eyes back to her and blinked at her words. She was practically _beaming_.

"A princess?" He repeated stupidly.

"Of course! Being your daughter, what else would she be?"

Once again Bulma's eyes were fixed on him almost obsessively, an insufferable knowing smirk curling up the corner of her pink lips.

' _She knows it. She knows what I've been thinking about.'_

He shouldn't be surprised, really. Since when was anyone able to hide anything from that woman? More than once Vegeta had caught himself asking if she could actually read his mind. He finally gave in to her defiant stare, knowing full well that was a losing battle.

"You're right." He tilted his head, raising his eyebrows at her before glancing back to Kakarot. "I'm just not sure if Kakarot is worthy of parenting a princess."

"I was worthy of fucking a prince, why wouldn't I be good enough to be father of a princess, huh?" Goku chirped back, not seeming to be bothered at the slightest. "Seems like I'm pretty good at dealing with royalty." He seemed really pleased with himself, although there was no malice in his voice whatsoever. Only Kakarot could say something like that while wearing that genuine innocent expression.

Bulma laughed at the surprisingly cunning answer and the tense atmosphere dissipated. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his subject's insolence but didn't say anything else, certain he would only end up making a fool of himself. He hated to admit it-and he would never do it out loud-but the third-class was right.

"I promised to help ChiChi out with the farm today." Goku said, not even trying to hide his smirk as Bulma's laughter still filled the kitchen. "I'll be back by noon, if you're up for a spar!"

The younger Saiyan pressed to fingers to his forehead and disappeared with a wink.

"Quit laughing!" Vegeta immediately turned to the woman, a faint shade of pink across his cheek.

Bulma's laughter faded away slowly and she wiped off the tear forming on the corner of her eyes. "Why are you so mad? It's not like Goku is wrong anyway."

"That's _precisely_ why I'm mad!" Vegeta threw his hands up in exasperation. He leapt to his feet angrily and strode his way to the countertops, grabbing a handful of toast and shoving half of them into his mouth.

Bulma watched as he munched furiously and shook her head. Sometimes she was still surprised at how easily she could read the older Saiyan. Vegeta always tried so hard to conceal his feelings but, ultimately, he was so much easier to read and understand than Goku. In fact, Goku was quite a mystery. It could be amazingly hard to see behind his happy-go-lucky facade. Precisely for that reason, Bulma had absolutely no idea if he was being haunted by the same thoughts that Vegeta certainly was.

"Vegeta?" She called gently. "Is there anything you want to say?"

Vegeta had been waiting for that question as much as Bulma was waiting the answer he offered her. "No."

"Funny." She said. "I'm pretty sure there is."

Vegeta grunted and turned to face her. He really wasn't in the mood for this kind of strategic conversation. It was unusually overwhelming.

"I don't know." She said simply, before he had a chance to say anything else. Vegeta looked inquisitively at her. "Who the biological father is. And I don't care. Do you?" She asked flatly.

Taken aback by her sincerity, the prince could only stare at her piercing eyes. He opened his mouth but realized he really couldn't give her a honest answer, so he shut it again with his characteristic _'hmph'._

"Do you want it to be _your_ baby, Vegeta?" She pressed on until Vegeta sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't know!" He slammed his ungloved fist on the countertop, nearly dropping the remaining toasts and fruits on the floor. "Why are you asking _me_ anyway? Go ask Kakarot!"

"Why would I?" She remained unaffected by his display of rage. "He's not the one acting all weird about the baby."

"How exactly am I acting weird?" He asked her, half-sarcastic, half-curious.

"I just know you. Look, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling." Bulma started, her voice and eyes finally softening a little. "Take your time to come to terms with it."

"I'm not _feeling_ anything." He spat as if the word was poisonous, making Bulma roll her eyes. "There's nothing to come to terms with. You're pregnant. Me and Kakarot are going to be fathers again. It is that simple."

He turned away with that. He seemed to be reassuring himself more than actually speaking with Bulma. Still, she smiled. "Do you think _he_ cares about who the biological father is?"

Vegeta looked up to her and considered. If he was going to be brutally honest, he had no idea. Of course, Kakarot didn't seem bothered or upset but again, he rarely showed such kind of negative emotions towards anything. It was a bit tiring to deal with sometimes, really.

"I think he would only care if I cared first." He replied honestly.

Bulma nodded in agreement. "You should ask him."

"Then he would know that I care."

"So you _do_ care?" Bulma smiled victoriously. Vegeta almost slapped himself in the forehead, but then he remembered he wouldn't be able to hide that from the woman for much longer anyway. Perhaps it was better to just get over with it.

"I can't help it." He muttered. "I just feel like I missed the chance with Trunks. Kakarot has two brats already. It's only fair."

"He didn't see Goten growing up too and you know that." Bulma pointed out in a conciliatory tone. "And you weren't exactly around to see how he raised Gohan."

"I know that. Just because I'm feeling it, it doesn't mean it makes any sense." Vegeta growled and leaned against the countertop, his remaining toast completely forgotten.

Bulma's eyes widened and she took a calming sip of her coffee. Did Vegeta just use the word _feeling_ and admit he was wrong in the same sentence? Vegeta caught the disbelief in her eyes. She could feel his patience running short and knew their conversation would be over soon.

"Vegeta. This baby belongs to you as much as it belongs to Goku. You'll be here to raise it. You both lost the opportunity with Trunks and Goten, but there's no reason for you to think the experience will be any different depending on who the real father is. If you ask me, I really don't care whose blood will run in the baby's veins." She said honestly and stood again, walking up to the Saiyan. "It will be Saiyan blood, that's enough for me."

Vegeta stared wide-eyed at her as her wise words sank in. Soft steps brought her closer and she leaned forward to plant a kiss to his cheek. The prince almost jumped out of his skin and felt a rush of air tickling his face when she laughed at his reaction.

"You!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

But Bulma had already pulled back, elegantly making her way towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder and winked at him.

"Talk to him." She said before leaving the kitchen.

 _ **XXXX**_

Goku sat down at his old house's table, watching in silence as ChiChi prepared some tea. His Saiyan stomach demanded a lot more than only a cup of tea after all his work on the farm, but he didn't speak up. ChiChi put the teapot on the stove and turned to his ex-husband with a small grin.

"Thank you for coming today." She said, pulling a chair across the table as they waited for the water to boil. "How's everything going?"

Goku looked at the woman he had been married to for so long. She had her long hair tied up in a loose bun, some black bangs falling across her face and a soft smile on her lips. Goku tried to remember the last time he had seen her so… relaxed. He wondered if that had anything to do with their divorce, almost a year ago.

"Everything is good." Goku finally answered with a smile as he caught her worrying look at his lack of response.

"Good." ChiChi nodded suspiciously, getting up again to reach one of the cupboards and get some tea bags. In a few seconds, they both were sipping their steaming cups of tea.

Goku hummed contently. He had always loved the woman's tea, even though he couldn't say why exactly. It wasn't like it would taste any different if anyone else just put some tea bags onto boiling water, but it tasted special when prepared by ChiChi's hands.

"Goten's been asking me to spend this weekend at Capsule Corp. Can I send him over?" She asked when she noted Goku wasn't about to say anything else.

"Sure!" The man's eyes lightened up a bit. The mention of his youngest son, however, made him bit his lower lip.

"Is there anything wrong?" ChiChi voiced her concerns. All that hesitation and silence weren't exactly like her ex-husband.

"Bulma's pregnant." Goku whispered after a brief pause and looked up to face ChiChi.

She stopped her mug mid-air, placing it back on the table instead of taking another sip. There was some confusion in her black eyes, but mostly curiosity. Goku chuckled at the obvious question in those big eyes and shrugged.

"We don't know who the father is, if that's what you're gonna ask."

ChiCh straightened up in her seat, apparently relieved that Goku didn't mind her curiosity. "When are you going to know?" She asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I…" Goku trailed off, looking absent-mindedly at his mug. "I don't think we will." He frowned, finally letting his confusion show.

ChiChi tilted her head, patiently waiting for him to elaborate.

"I don't think that matters, does it? Since we three are together. Judging by the way Bulma told us, she meant it like the baby belonged to us all."

"Do you feel like it belongs to you?" ChiChi asked gently, leaning back in her chair again.

"Yes." Goku answered in a heartbeat.

"But…?" The woman encouraged him, knowing that frown between Goku's brows far too well to just let it pass without some gentle encouragement.

"I wonder if Vegeta feels the same. I don't want him to feel bad if the baby isn't his, you know?" He glanced up to ChiChi again, finding it hard to voice his conflicted thoughts but knowing she would understand. She always did.

"Goku, would _you_ feel bad if the baby wasn't yours?"

"Not really. As long as I can raise it with them, I don't really care about all the biological thing." He said simply, resting his elbow on the table and propping his face in his hand. "I just want Vegeta to feel the same." He finished with a pout.

"Have you talked about it with him?" ChiChi asked softly.

Goku blinked. "No. I mean, Bulma told us last night, we didn't have any time alone since then."

"So how do you know he doesn't feel the same?" She chuckled at her ex-husband innocent face and took another tiny sip of her tea.

Goku chuckled to himself. "No one knows how Vegeta feels about anything. Not even himself."

"I think it's about time for you to change that, considering you're going to raise a child together." ChiChi murmured and quirked a brow at him.

Her words brought a smile to Goku's face. He hadn't really stopped to wrap his head around the idea of having another baby. ChiChi was smiling at him. Suddenly self-conscious, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I'm talking about all this with you, ChiChi." He whispered apologetically.

She looked at him for a second before averting her gaze, turning to absently take in the view from the window. It hadn't been so long since their divorce. It should be awkward to be sitting there, talking about his ex-husband's current lovers—especially his lovers being who they were. ChiChi still ignored the circumstances that had led Goku to end up with Vegeta. She had never asked and Goku didn't seem exactly willing to tell her. It was more than a little bit shocking to hear about Vegeta, so when Goku had said the prince wasn't the only one and threw Bulma into the mix too, ChiChi hadn't been truly surprised. He had never been one to do things the normal way anyway; he just followed his heart.

Her eyes flew back to Goku and she smiled at the fidgety Saiyan.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me." She replied sincerely, her kind eyes immediately making Goku relax in his seat.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Goku watched as she got up to serve some more tea for the both of them. A tender smile curved up his lips as he watched her, suddenly feeling so grateful that things had worked out between them, despite everything.

"So," he cleared his throat. "How's everything going with… what's his name again?"

"Oh." ChiChi smiled. "There's a reason I want you to stay with Goten during the weekend, you know." She said teasingly.

Goku laughed.

 ** _XXXX_**

"Look who's back."

Vegeta's voice greeted him the moment he IT'd back home. Goku however didn't have any time to respond. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he felt the immense pressure of Vegeta's gravity room pinning him down face first on the ground with an unpleasant _crack._

"Shit!" Goku cursed under his breath, quickly recovering control over his body and pushing himself up from the ground. Half expecting to have broken his nose, he brought his hands to his face to double check. "You do this on purpose!"

"You're the one who keeps appearing without being invited." Vegeta chuckled, apparently delighted by the other's situation. "You should know that I'm always in the gravity room by now."

Goku finished poking at his nose—glad to find it was in one piece. "Are you done with training?"

"Yes. You're late." The prince spun on his heels and headed for the controls in the middle of the room, quickly disabling the gravity.

Goku knew he was right. He said he'd be back by noon but ChiChi had invited him for lunch and he had lost track of time. "Sorry. ChiChi cooked us some—" He was cut off when the gravity suddenly came back, sending him crashing down on the floor again.

"Vegeta!" He yelled, eyes wide when he realized he couldn't move a finger. The gravity pinned him down on the ground with such a force that all the air was knocked out of his lungs.

' _What gravity has been Vegeta training at?'_ He thought with certain astonishment. Goku managed to turn his head at Vegeta's direction, expecting to find the man standing up and grinning smugly at him. Instead, he set his eyes on a limb corpse on the floor next to the control panels.

"What the fuck?" He whispered, wincing in pain when he almost broke his ribs trying to get to his feet again. With a small growl, he effortlessly flared to Super Saiyan, finally managing to recover some of his strength.

He stood and took uncertain steps towards the controls, quickly disabling the gravity once again. Air rushed into his lungs and he looked shocked at the panel in front of him. 8000G! Why on Earth had Vegeta set such a high gravity?

' _Vegeta!'_

A low growl reached his ears and he ran back to where the other Saiyan was still sprawled on the floor. Goku's blonde hair faded back to its normal black as he hurried to the prince, kneeling down by his side.

"Vegeta?"

"What the fuck just happened?" The prince asked after blinking a couple of times. Slowly, Kakarot came back into focus.

"I could ask you the same! Were you trying to kill us?"

Vegeta frowned and sat down, feeling a little bit dizzy. "What are you talking about, idiot?"

Goku frowned too. "Were you training at _8000G?_ Are you fucking insane?"

"What? I was training at _800G_ , you moron, you would know that if you were here instead of having lunch with your ex-wife!" He snarled angrily at the confused Saiyan and managed to get on his feet again.

"But the panels said—" Goku stopped when something about Vegeta caught his attention. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am." Vegeta snapped back, trying to find out if he had broken something. In fact, he felt a little… disoriented. But he wasn't about to tell Kakarot that.

"There's something wrong about you." Goku narrowed his eyes at the other. "I think you just fainted."

"What nonsense are you babbling about now, Kakarot?" Vegeta turned back to him, the dizziness getting worse every second. He was sweating profusely. "I'm just fine."

"Are you in heat?" Goku pressed on, slowly getting on his feet too. He knew that wasn't the case, though. Vegeta's last heat had happened just two weeks ago. Besides that, he couldn't smell the characteristic scent of the other Saiyan's heat on the air.

"You know I'm not." Vegeta barked back, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Why is so damn _hot_ in here?"

"It's not." Goku quirked his brows curiously. He could practically _feel_ the heat radiating from Vegeta in disturbing, almost overwhelming waves. "Vegeta, you just fainted over the controls and accidentally set a _really_ high gravity. You might have hurt—"

"I'm _fine,_ Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, irrationally angry towards the other man. "And I _didn't_ faint!"

Goku stared slack-jawed as the man stormed out of the gravity room, slamming the door behind him.

' _What just happened here?'_

For a second he felt inclined to go after the prince, but he knew Vegeta well enough to know he would only be wasting his time. He looked around, considering his options and deciding with a sigh that he should catch the opportunity and do some training. With his mind still on Vegeta, he cautiously set a gravity high enough to do some warm up exercises. He had barely begun when the monitor across the room blinked into life.

"Goku?" Bulma's voice called him. "Can you come inside for a minute?"

The Saiyan turned around to face the giant screen. He dropped his fighting stance when he noticed the woman's distraught expression. "What happened?"

"I think Vegeta has officially lost his mind." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And I'm positively sure you have something to do with it."

The monitor blinked again and Bulma disappeared. Although in general Goku saved the Instant Transmission to travel long distances, he had a feeling he couldn't afford to waste any time. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and vanished from the gravity room. He knew from experience it wasn't a good idea to keep Bulma waiting when she had _that_ expression on her face.

He found himself in the kitchen a second later and whatever questions he might have had died in his throat when he took a good look at it. Bulma, who usually scolded Goku for randomly appearing so close to her, was too busy taking in the absolute mess in front of her: all the cupboards had been opened and their contents were now scattered all around the kitchen. All that was left over was crumpled packages and crumbs that covered the table, empty cans and bowls on the countertops, fruit peels dropped all over the floor, crushed cereal boxes and plates stacked up so high they almost touched the ceiling.

"What just happened here?" Goku murmured as his eyes scanned the place. He felt grateful to know that Bulma's mother rarely stepped in that kitchen—it was a silent agreement that that the one in the second floor served only as some kind of pantry for the Saiyans who lived there. He couldn't imagine her face if she walked in and saw this mess! The main meals were all cooked in the first floor's kitchen; always so noisy and full of busy employees rushing around.

"Did Vegeta...eat all of our food?" The Saiyan asked in disbelief. Of course, he was more than used to a Saiyan's huge appetite, but this was ridiculous. Vegeta had just eaten a whole month's food supply!

Bulma nodded and before she could give any further explanation, Goku spotted Vegeta's gravity-defying hair behind the fridge's door. The prince had probably heard Goku's arriving because his eyes quickly found the younger Saiyan standing at the door. The prince growled slightly in his throat.

"Why is he so angry with you?" Bulma whispered tensely, leaning towards Goku. "He just keeps cursing you under his breath."

Goku shrugged. "He was already like that when I arrived from ChiChi's. And he was acting all weird in the gravity—"

"What are you both whispering over there?" Vegeta cut them off. He finished rummaging through the fridge and slammed the door shut behind him with an annoyed sigh. They didn't even need to look to know he had eaten everything from there too.

"Vegeta, are you...feeling okay?" Bulma asked cautiously, glancing back at Goku from the corners of her eyes.

"He's really not." Goku replied before Vegeta could say anything for himself. "He just fainted in the gravity room."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards the younger Saiyan, smashing a bunch of fast-food wrappers under his boot.

"Are you still babbling about that, Kakarot?"

"Well, it's true!" Goku said quickly before Vegeta could put up another protest. He could hear a snarl building up in Vegeta's throat and he instinctively stepped back, raising his hands in a peace offering. Not only because of that withering look in Vegeta's eyes but mostly because of the scorching heat still radiating from him. He didn't think he could get any closer to the other man without melting. He took another step backward when Vegeta started sneaking towards him, making a path through all the trash piled on the floor.

Knowing from experience what could happen between two riled up saiyans, Bulma stepped in between them and pressed the back of her hand to Vegeta's forehead. The prince blinked at her intrusion.

"Vegeta! I think you have a fever, and I really bad one!" He stared wide-eyed at the Saiyan, brushing his hair off his sweat covered face. Surprisingly enough, Vegeta didn't argue with her. "Do you need to sit down?"

Vegeta glanced over the woman's shoulder, his unfocused eyes meeting Goku's alarmed ones. A low, gurgling growl came from the back of Vegeta's throat and he tried to dodge the woman blocking his way to the other Saiyan.

"Goku." Bulma called urgently, noticing that Goku's presence had only made things worse.

Goku didn't need any further encouragement to back off. He glanced over Vegeta one last time, completely clueless about what was happening but feeling bad for him regardless. Vegeta's rage towards him wasn't anything new—every now and then the prince seemed to have a fierce need to bring back some of those old feelings. But it had never happened so all of a sudden before. Besides, the man had just fainted and then proceeded to clean out an entire kitchen all by himself. That _definitely_ wasn't normal behavior, even for Vegeta. And what was that with all that _heat?_

Still frowning, the younger Saiyan headed into their living room and collapsed on the couch. He stayed on high alert for any other sounds coming from the kitchen but the minute he left it he felt Vegeta's energy slowly calming down again. He heard soft steps and recognized the sound of Vegeta's boots climbing the stairs in the next room. A few seconds later, Bulma walked in the living room; her eyes wide and all the color drained from her face. She fell heavily on the couch next to Goku and rested her head on his broad shoulder with a sigh.

"What _happened_ in the gravity room?" She asked with a deep frown.

Goku proceeded to explain all the events that lead to Vegeta fainting and his sudden anger outburst. Bulma listened carefully, but by the time Goku had finished, she still didn't have any reasonable explanation for Vegeta's behavior.

"I think he's sick." She said after a moment of contemplation. "I mean, he definitely has a fever. He's probably taking a shower now. I'll head up and check on him."

"I'll go with you." Goku said promptly, starting to get up from the couch. Bulma's hand pressed on his thigh, firmly sitting him down again.

"He's pretty upset with you." She said softly. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Vegeta earlier that day and she bit her lip in worry. Could Vegeta's anger have anything to do with the baby? Had he and Goku actually talked about it like she had suggested? "Did you both...talk about something? Before this?"

"No!" Goku said exasperatedly. "It's exactly what I told you! When I came back from ChiChi's he was already acting weird. We barely talked to each other before he came upstairs and destroyed the entire kitchen!" Goku frowned. "Do you think he's feeling sick because of all the food he ate?" He asked and tilted his head in his innocent manner.

"I wouldn't say that is even possible for a Saiyan, but I gotta say I've never seen him stuff himself like that. It was a bit scary." She chuckled. "I'm going upstairs, it's probably not a good idea to leave him alone right now."

"What do I do?" Goku asked almost sadly, sinking on the couch with a pout and looking up at Bulma, expecting for her to know what to do like she always did.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back. I just want to be sure he isn't drowning himself in the bathtub or something like that."

"Kay." Goku said, relaxing a little when Bulma gave him a reassuring look. She usually fixed all the mess around them so Goku didn't see any reason not to trust her to find out what was wrong with the prince.

Bulma almost smiled at the concerned expression on Goku's usually young, carefree face. It was pretty adorable. She left the worried Saiyan behind and made her way up to their room. She reached the door and listened for a moment; trying to hear the sound of running water but finding the room in complete silence. She twisted the doorknob very carefully and sneaked into the room, just in case Vegeta was still in that bad mood. She sighed in relief at the sight before her. Vegeta was sprawled out in their bed; his damp hair and a towel wrapped around his waist the evidence that he had taken her advice and showered before he had climbed down and passed out. She tutted and watched him, as calm as a sleeping Saiyan could be.


End file.
